


Champagne

by ParkerStark



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, Merlin is alone, and Eggsy is observant, and decides friends are probably more important than getting a peice of ass, though it is a fantastic ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then he realizes that Merlin is alone. His two oldest friends have died in the last week, and all he's got left at the moment is Eggsy and Roxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne

"Eggsy, where are you going? There's no need for champagne, we've got loads on the plane."

And Eggsy pauses.

He'd been going to the Princess' chambers, and he's sure Merlin knew that...and then he realizes that Merlin is alone. His two oldest friends have died in the last week, and all he's got left at the moment is Eggsy and Roxy.

He makes his decision and turns around, grabbing a third glass and then going to jog back.

"Yeah, but it's not the same if we don't nick Valentines own bubbly, you hear me bruv?"

There's a silence for a second before a soft chuckle. "True enough, i suppose. Hurry up and get back here, we've got to go pick up Roxy and enjoy some time before we arrange pickup and release of the people in the compound."

"On the way."

"I'll be waiting. I am your /valet/ after all."

"Aw, Merlin...."

**Author's Note:**

> And then everyone had naked snuggles on the plane the end. No thats a different story haha


End file.
